SONG OF OUR YOUTH
by Alicia-Adriana14
Summary: 8 jóvenes entrelazados por el destino, con un pasado que contar, y talentos que demostrar. Pero al momento de crecer por miedo a lo que piensen los demás, ocultan su verdadero yo con mascaras ¿será lo suficientemente fuerte esta nueva amistad? ¿Qué tiene preparado el destino a estos 8 jóvenes?. Es el momento que las estrellas vuelvan a brillar,escucha la canción de nuestra juventud
1. PROLOGA

**H****OLA A TODOS, MIS QUERIDOS LEECTORES, ESPERO QUE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YOUNG JUSTICE NO ME PERTENECE **

**POR FAVOR COMENTEN Y DES SUS OPINIONES O IDEAS**

* * *

**Song****of our youth:**

**Prologa:**

**Puerto Feliz**

**1 de Septiembre del 2012, 6:00**

El sol salía del horizonte iluminando todo Puerto Feliz, en especial las habitaciones de 8 jóvenes, algunos se quejaban de la luz que entraba por su ventana otros simplemente lo ignoraba hasta que los despertadores comenzaron a sonar, uno de ellos lo apagaba con pereza, otros con alegría, y uno rompió su despertador, 7 de los 8 jóvenes se levantaron de su cama rápidamente

-hoy es el primer día- una joven pelirroja, con ojos verdes y pecas dijo con entusiasmo y alegría ella, ya tenía lista lo que se pondría hoy, rápidamente se fue al baño y se aseo

-este…..hum…no mejor este…o este-una joven de ojos celestes y cabello negro murmuro, ella se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, en sus manos tenia canchos con diferentes combinaciones de ropa, Indecisa con lo que debería llevar puesto hoy

-no me falta nada…no-uno joven moreno, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes marinos dijo mirando su mochila con todas sus cosas bien ordenadas en ella, al ver que no le faltaba nada salido de su habitación

-¿no estas emocionado, Con?- una niña de cabello rubio, ojos azules de unos 10 o 11 años pregunto

-no- fue la respuesta de un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, quien baja de las escaleras seguido de su hermana menor

Una joven morena, con ojos color chocolate y cabello marón caminaba hacia la cocina de su casa cuando encontró con una mesa bien servida con el desayuno con un pedazo de papel, la joven se acercó y lo levando para leer:

_Lamento no poder acompañarte en tu primer día, tuve que ir más temprano al trabajo espero que disfrutes del desayuno_

_Arnús_

_PS: suerte en tu primer día _

-Icon-dijo la joven moviendo la cabeza ligeramente con una sonrisa

-buenos días Alfred- un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro dijo entrando a una limosina

-buenos días maestro Richard- dijo el mayordomo con una leve inclinación cerrando la puerta luego que el chico entrara -¿nervioso?- pregunto

-no tanto- dijo el joven con una sonrisa y la limosina comenzó a moverse hacia su destino

-estas segura que no quieres irte conmigo- dijo un joven pelirrojo y ojos celestes

-no, me iré con Cam- una joven de cabello rubio hasta la cintura y ojos grises contesto

-está bien, adiós…y si tienes algún problema no dudes en buscarme- dijo el pelirrojo y salió de la casa la joven pudo ver un auto con otros chicos y chicas, cerró la puerta unos, 10 minutos después un chico de cabello rubio casi blanco, con ojos celestes toco la puerta de una casa uno segundos después la puerta se abrió y salió mujer de cabello rubio y ojos celestes

-buenos días se encuentra Artemisa- dijo el chico con respeto

-sí, ahora viene Cameron-dice la mujer y el chico asiente unos minutos después salió la Artemisa detrás de ella un hombre rubio con ojos celestes y una pequeña barba

-adiós papá, adiós mamá- dijo Artemisa haciendo un gesto con la mano y saliendo de su casa "hola Cam" y comenzaron a caminar por la acera

-adiós Artemis recuerda no hables con desconocidos, llámame si algo pasa y luego llama a la policía- dijo el hombre rubio y su esposa negó con la cabeza

Mientras tanto un joven dormía en su cama como un bebe, haciendo caso omiso a cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor

-¡WALLACE!-se escuchó un grito y el joven se despertó bruscamente y se calló de su cama jalando con él las sabanas

-mierda- musito el joven pelirrojo y ojos verdes al ver la hora, a toda prisa comenzó a alistarse para irse de su casa rápidamente salió de su habitación

-que lento eres primo-dijo un chico de cabello marrón y ojos verde de uno 10 o 11 años

-cállate Bart-dijo el joven pelirrojo corriendo hacia el comedor donde encontró su desayuno servido

-apresúrate llegaras tarde- dijo su padre leyendo el periódico, el joven pelirrojo se sentó y comenzó a comer lo más rápido posible

-Wally los modales- le grito su madre desde la cocina pero el chico ya había terminado de comer

-adiós mama adiós papá- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió corriendo de su casa

* * *

**Puerto Feliz**

**1 de Septiembre del 2012, 7:10**

-tengo que entra…..no…y si no le agrado a nadie….no tengo que hacerlo….y si hago algo vergonzoso…hay no sé qué hacer-la joven pelirroja dijo, en sus 14 años de vida nunca tuvo más miedo, indecisa si debía avanzar más de la esquina, al principio está muy feliz de llegar a la escuela, pero en su mente comenzó a nadar la inseguridad

-si sigues hacia llegaras tarde- dijo una voz masculina, ella volteo al lugar de donde provenía la voz y cuando voltea se encontró con unos ojos celestes, el dueño de estos ojos siguió su camino

-yo hummm…humnm- ella no sabía que decir, sentía que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, el chico de los ojos azules se para cuando llego a su lado-apresúrate- dijo y siguió caminando

-no te preocupes, él siempre es hace- dijo un joven moreno

-ya veo-murmuro ella aun sonrojada

-es verdad soy Kaldur Manta, él es Conner Kent- dijo Kaldur señalando a Conner quien volteo al escuchar su nombre y dio un ligero gruñido y siguió caminando

-son Megan, Megan Morse, mucho gusto-dijo Megan extendiendo su mano y dándole una ligera sonrisa, entonces le vino a la mente un extraño recuerdo, había un parque con un lugar de juegos y escucho una voz aguda que le decía-_vamos Meg apresúrate_-

-estas bien- dijo Kaldur, sacando a Megan de sus pensamientos

-he…sisi estoy bien vamos- dice Megan y volvió su mirada a Conner quien estaba parado en la puerta esperándolos, estas personas le parecían familiar como si los hubiera conocido en otra parte, entonces movió ligeramente la cabeza- vamos- dice Megan y comienza a caminar hacia donde esta Conner

Mientras tanto Wallace corría a toda prisa hasta llegar a la puerta de su escuela agotado viendo que otros chicos de su edad y mayores que el entraban, él apoyo su mano en el muro y comenzó a jadear. Una limosina negra se estaciono cerca de la acera de la escuela secundaria de ella bajo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que no se veían pues llevaba puesto lentes de sol

-hey Wall-man- saludo el chico de cabello negro al pellirrojo que se irguió al escuchar su apodo

-hola, dude- dijo el chico pelirrojo

-que te paso- dijo Rick con una sonrisa imaginando porque su amigo pelirrojo esta así

-me quede dormido- dijo el pelirrojo

-ya me lo imaginaba, eres Wally después de todo- dijo Rick moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros

Mientras de un auto bajaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes

-deberás quieres venir, si no quieres puedes seguir con las lecciones en casa-dijo un hombre al parecer su padre

-no te preocupes papá, todo estará bien-dijo la joven con una sonrisa, dentro de ella podía sentir miles de mariposas revoloteando en su interior

-está bien, cuídate Zatanna- dijo su padre dándole un beso en la frente, luego procedió a subir al auto y se marchó, la joven, Zatanna, dio un largo suspiro se había tardado año y medio para que su padre aceptara que viniera a una escuela normal y no tomar clases en casa, ella tenía que demostrarle a su padre que podía cuidarse sola, después de todo tenía 14 años

-¿Zatanna?- pregunto una voz femenina detrás de ella, Zatanna volteo y al ver a la persona detrás de ella, se sorprendió

-Raquel ¿eres tú?- dice Zatanna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora se sentía más segura, ya que tenía a una amiga de la infancia Raquel Evirl

-o mi Dios, no te has escapado de casa verdad, tienes que regresar, a tu padre le dará un infarto si no te encuentra-dijo su amiga, Raquel, muy preocupada comenzándola a jalar hacia la salida

-no te preocupes, él me dejo venir a la secundaria, después de 1205 de suplicas- dijo Zatanna

-chica, tienes que enseñarme a persuadir a la gente- dice Raquel, alegre de ver a su amiga, de nuevo

-el truco está en los ojos-dice Zatanna

* * *

**Puerto Feliz**

**1 de Septiembre del 2012, 11:00 a.m.**

Al final del pasillo del sótano había una puerta arriba de esta puerta tenía el letrero "club de música" pero en la puerta decía "clausurado"

-esto no es cierto- dijo Megan al ver la puerta estaba tan entusiasmada con entrar a este club, en ese momento vio a un profesor

-¿por qué esta clausurado? ¿Hay reparaciones? ¿Una plaga?-pregunto Megan

-no, nada de eso, es porque no hay alumnos que deseen entrar en este club, por ese motivo se clausuro, lo lamento pero tendrás que buscar otro club-dijo el profesor, luego alzo el brazo y observo su reloj –lo lamento se me hace tarde, con permiso- dijo el profesor y se fue rápidamente del sótano, dejando a Megan desilusionada, luego volvió a ver la puerta y se marcho

Poco después Wally bajo al sótano de la escuela observando si alguien está por ahí, cuando no vio a nadie se acercó discretamente. Mientras tanto su amigo Rick caminaba detrás de él tratándose de no reír de la payasada de su amigo pelirrojo y cuando llego a la puerta, dio un largo suspiro

-es el destino- se dijo a si mismo Wally

-tu y yo sabemos que no crees en eso-dijo Rick, él tenía razón Wally era un científico por naturaleza, el destino para el no existía, pero él hubiera disfrutado tocar nuevamente aquel instrumento que estaba guardado bajo llave en el sótano de su casa, Wally metió sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, mientras tanto Rick se quedó mirando la puerta y dio un suspiro, el también quería volver a tocar su instrumento favorito, luego se fue detrás de su amigo, el cual muy probablemente estaba en la cafeteria

-esto no es posible- dio Raquel con irritación

-me pregunto porque lo habrán clausurado- dijo Zatanna

-yo también, pero cuando me entere quien fue el que hizo esto se las verá conmigo-dijo Raquel comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras, Zatanna la vio y corrió hacia su amiga, con un poco de tristeza, este club le serviría como excusa para volver a tocar el violín de su madre, pero ahora tenía que detener a su amiga antes que alguien saliera lastimado

-clausurado-leyó Conner con rabia

-creo que debería unirme al club de natación- dijo Kaldur-por qué no te unas al equipo de futbol – tratando de conversar al pelinegro y este solo gruño, si alguien más le daba malas noticias, pues sería mejor tener una ambulancia lista. A demás él quería tocar la batería, eso siempre le relajaba y le hacía olvidar de sus problemas

-esto debe ser una broma- murmuro Artemisa con desagrado, sinceramente, como podían clausurar el club de música, desde el punto de vista de Artemisa la música siempre represento vida y alegría, bueno para ella, porque el idiota que hizo esto es un completo estúpido, Artemisa suspiro resignada, no ganaría nada enojándose-tiro al arco, estaría bien-se dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Mientras tanto una figura los había estado observando con mucho interés, luego sonrió y se fue de su escondite

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FAVOR DIGAMEN LO QUE PIENSAN**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA ;)**


	2. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

HOLA A TODOS SE QUE ME DEBEN ESTAR ODIANDO, PERO TENGO UNA MUY BUENA EXCUSA, A MI COMPUTADORA LE ENTRO UN VIRUS Y RECIEN HOY LO AN ARREGLADO, PERO, SIEMPRE HAY UN PERO, TODOS MIS ARCHIVOS SE HAN BORRADO, Y MI LAPTOP BUENO PERDI EL CARGADOR, DEBERDAD LO SIENTO LES PROMETO LES JURO QUE ACTUALIZARE EL SABADO MAS TARDAR O QUIZAS ANTES


	3. Capítulo 1: Todo comienza de nuevo

_-hola, soy Megan, quieren jugar conmigo- dice una pequeña niña pelirroja, de ojos color chocolate, que tenía pequeñas pecas adornando su mejilla, a un grupo de niños estos se miraban entre si y sonrieron_

_-a los piratas- dijo uno de los niños_

**Capítulo 1: All Begins Again**

**Puerto Feliz**

**1 de Septiembre del 2013, 8:30 a.m.**

Muchos jóvenes entraban a la escuela secundaria de Puerto Feliz, se saludaban y hablaban de cómo había sido su verano, en ese momento un convertible se estaciono y de ella bajo un grupo, este grupo se le podría denominar como el grupo social de los "populares" de la escuela.

-es un poco triste que Roy ya se haya graduado- dijo Richard Greyson-Wayney aunque sus amigos le dicen Rick, él es miembro del club de gimnasia, además de ser el hijo adoptivo de una de las personas más poderosas del mundo, para muchos sigue siendo un misterio del porque viene a una escuela publica

-mira el lado positivo nos deja más chicas para nosotros-Dijo Wally West, bien conocido como el diamante del club de atletismo y el casanova de la escuela. Una chica que era parte del grupo se puso en frente de ellos

-mis padres no están así que habrá una fiesta en mi casa, esta noche, ¿podrán ir?- dijo ella, tenía el pelo color marrón claro y ojos verdes

-Amber, cuando me he perdido una de tus fiestas- dice Wally y recibe un codazo en la costilla por parte de Rick

-hoy es la reinauguración del Karaoke Rojo, le prometimos a TR que iríamos- susurro entre dientes Rick

-no van a poder ir- dijo Amber, con un tono de decepción

-vamos tienen que ir todos los que son alguien van a ir- dice un chico, cabello negro y ojos celestes

-vamos si- dice otra chica de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, abrazado a Wally de una forma provocadora

-claro que iremos hermosa- dice Wally y la chica sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla y ella y los demás comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela

-y ahora que le dirás a TR- dijo Rick

-ya se me ocurrirá algo para ir a las dos cosas- dice Wally y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada, Rick suspira y los sigue.

-estoy emocionada, no puedo creer que ya estemos en segundo que rápido pasa el tiempo- dice muy emocionada Megan Morse, ella es muy conocida por su carácter dulce y amable sin mencionar que es una porrista-siente que este año será el mejor-

-yo también lo creo- dijo Kaldur Manta, conocido por ser uno de los mejores nadadores, del club de natación, también por su carácter tranquilo y respetuoso

-si ustedes lo dicen- dijo no tan entusiasmados Conner Kent, es un jugador de futbol, aunque es conocido por su carácter solitario y un tanto agresivo

-vamos hay que apresurarnos, que profesores nos tocara este año, estaremos juntos en todas las clases, que pasara…-divagaba Megan con mucho entusiasmo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la escuela, mientras que Kaldur le daba una sonrisa amistosa, y Conner tenía una ligera sonrisa por ver feliz a Megan los dos amigos siguieron a su amiga hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Un Nissan Friend-ME azul se estacionaba en la escuela

-aun no entiendo como conseguiste este auto- dice Artemisa Crock, ella es considerada por casi toda la escuela como una antisocial, y también siendo una de las mejores en el club de tiro al arco, sin mencionar que es la hija adoptiva de Oliver Queen aunque este hecho es desconocido por la mayoría de las personas de la escuela

-fue un soborno de parte de mi abuela para que volviera a D.C., pero no funciono- dijo su amigo Cameron encogiéndose de hombros, ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la escuela.

-muchas gracias por traernos señor- dijo saliendo de un auto Raquel Ervin, ella fue parte del comité estudiantil en el primer año por su carácter y su carisma, pertenece al club de tenis

-gracias papá- dice Zatanna Zatara, ella es parte del club de audiovisuales y de teatro

-no hay de que tenga cuidado adiós- dijo el señor Zatara, y se va

-hoy van a reinaugurar el Karaoke Rojo, suena interesante ¿vamos?- dijo Zatanna, dándole un folleto

-claro, pero tu papa te dejara ir- dice Raquel

-sí, ya se lo pedí con anticipación- dijo Zatanna, entonces el timbre suena

-vamos se nos hace tarde- dice Raquel y las dos caminan rápido hacia la entrada, al igual que otros chicos

* * *

**Puerto Feliz**

**1 de Septiembre del 2013, 11:00 a.m.**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, asían una fila para comprar el almuerzo, en la cafetería en las mesas todos estaban divididos por sus distintos grupos

-ya has pensado lo que vas a hacer esta noche- dijo Rick mientras caminaba con Wally llevando cada uno su almuerzo, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos

-sí, lo tengo todo cubierto- dice Wally

-solo asegúrate de ir- dice Rick

-chicos oyeron que Sully y Brett terminaron-dijo Amber

-si Matt me lo conto- dijo Rick aburrido de los chimes y Amber miro a Wally y el solo se encogió de hombros.

-hice galletas quieren- dijo Megan sacando una bolsa de galletas caseras

-gracias- dijo Kaldur sacando una de las galletas un poco quemadas y Conner hizo lo mismo i se las comió

-están buenas- dijo Conner y Megan sonrió

-esto es comestible- dice Raquel mirando la carne misteriosa y la cocinera solo la miro de forma irritante

-creo que perdí el apetito- dijo Zatanna mirando la extraña sustancia que no tenía muy buen olor

-mira por donde te fijas- grito una chica la cual tenía su blusa manchada de comida, toda la cafetería quedo en silencio, ella agarro comida de la bandeja de un chico que estaba cerca de ella y lo derramo en la cabeza de la chica que mancho su blusa, esta quedo sorprendía y le tomo el pastel de su bandeja y se lo tiro pero en lugar que le callera a ella le cayó a un chico es allí cuando el caos comenzó la mida comenzó a volar por los aires y una torta le cayó en la cara a Zatanna, Rick miro esto y no pudo evitar reírse

-crees que esto es gracioso- dijo Zatanna molesta

-lo siento pero si- dijo Rick y Zatanna le tiro un plato con comida a Rick

-hey, yo no te hice nada- dijo Wally ya que fue a él a quien le callo

-ya basta, compórtense por favor- dijo Kaldur tratando de hacer que se detengan, cuando le callo comida a Megan, Conner se enfado

-que les pasa- dijo Conner y lanzo comida

-deténganse- dijo Kaldur pero era ignorado por todos

-ups, lo lamento- dijo Raquel, ya que le había lanzado comida a Kaldur

-esto es el colmo- dijo Kaldur y el también lanzo comida por los aires.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela Artemisa y Cameron comían su almuerzo con tranquilidad

-voy a traer algo de la cafetería- dijo Artemisa parándose y yéndose de la azotea hacia la cafetería

-mi pizza- dijo dramáticamente Wally al ver su pizza en los suelos-salvajes- grito entonces agarro un pastel de chocolate y lo tiro a la deriva, en ese preciso instante la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y la torta de chocolate le cayó a Artemisa, nuevamente el silencio reino en la sala y Artemisa camino hacia donde se encontraba Wally agarro un plato con albóndigas le jalo la camisa a él y tiro el contenido dentro como si fuera un tacho de basura, nuevamente la comida comenzó a volar por los suelos y Wally y Artemisa se tiraban comida entre sí, entonces las puertas se volvieron a abrir y el director Kent Nelson entro, todos quedaron en silencio

-ustedes a mi oficina- dijo señalando Wally, Megan, Conner, Kaldur, Artemisa, Zatanna, Raquel y Rick y los nombrados lo siguieron hacia su oficina cuando llegaron y cerraron la puerta

-yo no hice nada-

-ella fue la que me echo las albóndigas dentro de mi camisa-

-yo no comencé-

-tú me tiraste la torta-

-yo trate de detenerlos-

-no fui yo-

-no hice nada-

-el comenzó –

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo para defender su inocencia

-ya basta- dijo el señor Nelson-yo los vi a ustedes así que suman su responsabilidad-

-pero señor con todo respeto habían más personas implicadas- dijo Kaldur

-sí, no solo nosotros estuvimos allí- dijo Raquel

-yo recién había llegado y el me tiro una torta- dijo Artemisa señalando a Wally

-y tú me hiciste esto así que estamos a mano- dijo Wally

-miren les propongo esto, no llamare a sus padres pero a cambio, ustedes limpiaran la cafetería- dijo el señor Nelson recibiendo mucho "que, pero, eso no es justo"-aún no he acabado, también tendrán que unirse al club de música-

-¡que!- gritaron todos

-como lo escucharon, ustedes son libres de elegir, llamar a sus padres y ser suspendidos en el primer día de clases o limpiar la cafetería y unirse al club de música, elijan- dijo el señor Nelson

-yo me uno al club de música- dijo Megan y el señor Nelson asintió

-yo también- dijeron Raquel y Conner

-creo que la segunda opción está bien- dijo Artemisa

-opino lo mismo- dijo Kaldur

-elijo el club de música- dice Zatanna

-música- dice Rick, y el director sonríe y mira a Wally- solo elige la segunda opción amigo-

-está bien, me uniré al club de música- dijo a regañadientes Wally

-excelente, después de clase limpiaran toda la cafetería, mañana les daré las llaves del salón, ahorra diríjanse a sus respectivas clases- dijo el señor Nelson y todos salen de la sala excepto Wally

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Wally

-ya me lo agradecerás en el futuro, ahora apresúrate que llegaras tarde a tus clases- dijo el señor Nelson con una sonrisa y Wally se va dándole una última mirada al director

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

_-queremos escuchar a la banda- gritaban y abucheaban los jóvenes en el karaoke, desesperados por ver a la banda_

_-que pasa TR- pregunto Rick_

_-la banda no va a poder presentarse-dice TR_

_-nosotros podríamos presentarnos-dice Rick_

"_si el problema es que alguien los vea podríamos usar disfraces, yo arreglare esto que nadie los reconocerá"_

_El grupo parecía irreconocible, mientras Zatanna y Megan los arreglaban_

"_no he tocado la guitarra en años y si lo hago mal"_

_Todos estaban nerviosos, al ver al público_

"_no te preocupes todo saldrá bien"_

**El próximo capítulo se titula:**

**Showtime**

"_¡es tan listos!"_

* * *

**SI YA SE QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO Y DE VERDAD LO SIENTO, VOY A ACTUALISAR LA HISTORIA 2 VECES POR SEMANA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTA**

**COMENTE PORFAVOR**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y PORSPERO AÑO NUEVO **


	4. Chapter 4: SHOWTIME

**HOLA TODOS **

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES. **

**En mi historia Cameron Mahkent es un chico atractivo aunque no me lo logro imaginar pero bueno**

**Las edades de todos son 15 excepto el de Rick**

**Sobre las parejas bueno en el transcurso de la historia las verán pero será Wally/Artemisa, Rick/Zatanna, Megan/Conner y Kaldur/Raquel**

**Justicia joven no me pertenece**

**Ha, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS **

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_**-hoy es la reinauguración del Karaoke Rojo, le prometimos a TR que iríamos- susurro entre dientes Rick**_

_**Una torta le cayó en la cara a Zatanna, Rick miro esto y no pudo evitar reírse**_

_**-crees que esto es gracioso- dijo Zatanna molesta**_

_**-lo siento pero si- dijo Rick y Zatanna le tiro un plato con comida a Rick**_

_**-miren les propongo esto, no llamare a sus padres pero a cambio, ustedes limpiaran la cafetería- dijo el señor Nelson recibiendo mucho "que, pero, eso no es justo"-aún no he acabado, también tendrán que unirse al club de música-**_

_**-¡que!- dijeron todos**_

_**-está bien, me uniré al club de música- dijo a regañadientes Wally**_

_-yo no quiero hacer esto- dice un pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes y con pequeñas pecas en sus mejilla_

_-vamos será divertido- dice una pequeña niña de cabello rubia de ojos grises_

_-y si no lo hago bien- dice el niño pelirrojo, señalando a su pequeña guitarra de juguete_

_-que importa ninguno de nosotros sabe tocar de verdad, así que nadie te juzgara- dice un chico moreno, de ojos verdes marinos y cabello rubio, y el niño pelirrojo sonríe_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ****Showtime**

**PUERTO FLEIZ**

**1 de Septiembre del 2013, 3:00 p.m.**

En el estacionamiento de la escuela, Artemisa y Cameron estaban hablando sobre el "castigo" de Artemisa

-así que te quedaras después de clase- pregunta Cameron a Artemisa, mientras ella veía un anuncio

-sí, eso es mejor que estar en detención- dice Artemisa- hay que ir esta noche- dice mostrándole en anuncio a Cameron

-si tú quieres claro- responde Cameron- ya me tengo que ir, ¿quieres que te venga a recoger después?- pregunto

-no, yo me puedo ir sola-dice Artemisa

-está bien, cualquier cosa llámame, adiós- dice Cameron y se sube a su auto y se marcha de la escuela, mientras Artemisa camina hacia la cafetería.

-jamás terminaremos de limpiar, esto es un desastre- proclamo Wally, mirando el desastre que era la cafetería

-es peor que tu habitación- dijo Rick

-mi habitación no esta tan mal- se defiende Wally

-como tú digas amigo, como tú digas- dijo Rick dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo pelirrojo

-qué tal si nos presentamos ya que nos veremos durante todo el año, sería bueno conocernos- dice Kaldur

-si pero falta alguien- dijo Raquel, en ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abre y aparece Artemisa

-bueno como ya estamos todos, mi nombre es Megan Morse, mucho gusto- dice Megan

-Wally West, lo mismo digo hermosa- dice Wally agarrando la mano de Megan

-Conner Kent- dice Conner sacando la mano de Wally de la mano de Megan

-yo soy Richard Greyson, pero díganme Rick- dice Rick

-soy Zatanna Zatara, es un placer conocerlos- dice Zatanna

-yo soy Raquel, Raquel Ervin- dice Raquel

-yo soy Kaldur Manta, espero que nos llevemos bien- dice Kaldur

-y tu cómo te llamas nena- dice Wally acercándose a Artemisa

-regla numero 1: nunca me digas nena- dice Artemisa mirando a Wally de una forma amenazadora-y me llamo Artemisa-

-obviamente nunca serás miss simpatía, ya entiendo por qué todos en la escuela dicen que es una antisocial, si fueras más amable y buena onda seguro serias popular porque no lo intentas así quizás tu y yo podríamos salir - dice Wally

-y tú eres el más grande ligón descerebrado de la escuela, además para que quiero salir con un idiota como tú- dice Artemisa

-chicos, por favor no discutan- dice Megan

-sí, tienen que llevarse bien, ya que como todos sabemos nos veremos durante todo el año quieran o no- dice Rick, y Wally y Artemisa desviaron sus miradas

-muy bien a limpiar este lugar no se limpiara solo- dice Raquel

* * *

**PUERTO FLEIZ**

**1 de Septiembre del 2013, 5:23 p.m.**

-por fin acabamos, pensé que nunca íbamos a acabar- dice Zatanna sentándose en una de las bancas de la cafetería, mientras miraba la cafetería que estaba impecable, cuando Artemisa ya estaba por llegar a la puerta

-a donde crees que vas Arty- dice Wally

-me llamo Artemisa no Arty, y me voy a casa- dice Artemisa

-pero aun no nos podemos ir o si, ¿ya nos podemos ir?- dice Wally un tanto desesperado

-sí creo que sí, ya acabamos así que….-dijo Kaldur pero cuando Wally escucho si comenzó a caminar rápidamente, antes de que Kaldur acabara de hablar Wally ya se había ido y Artemisa también

-tiene prisa- dice Rick- yo también me voy, nos vemos mañana- dice y hace una señal con su mano y sale de la cafetería

-ya me voy, si no llego antes de las 6:00 a mi padre le dará un ataque, vamos Raquel- dice Zatanna mirando a su amiga y ella asiente

-adiós- dicen las dos y se van

-bueno, nosotros también debemos irnos, vamos- dice Megan a Conner y Kaldur, después de dejar cerrada la cafetería se fueron de la escuela mientras que caminaban para llegar a sus respectivas casas

-es el comienzo de algo grande- dice de la nada Megan

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunta Kaldur, un tanto confundido

-no lo sé, llámalo presentimiento o sexto sentido- dice Megan sonriendo

-yo creo que es algo extraño- dice Conner y Megan y Kaldur lo miran confundidos-olviden lo que dije-

-bueno, aquí me despido adiós- dice Kaldur yéndose por otra calle

-adiós-dijeron Megan y Conner mientras se iban por el lado contrario, sin duda era el comienzo de algo gran y emociónate

* * *

**PUERTO FLEIZ**

**Karaoke Rojo**

**1 de Septiembre del 2013, 8:30 p.m.**

Wally y Rick estaban sentados en una de las mesas, cada uno con su menú, Wally trataba de esconderse detrás del menu

-esta fue tu mejor idea- dice Rick mirando a su amigo- disfrazarnos para que nadie te reconozca y luego de media hora ir a la fiesta-

-hey, fue algo creativo- dice a la defensiva Wally- además nadie nos reconocerá- Wally iba vestido con una camisa amarilla desabotonada y adentro un polo rojo con la insignia del Flash, unos vaqueros azules, sus zapatilla y unos lentes de sol rojos

-solo un idiota, no te reconocería- dice Rick, el iba vestido con un polo rojo con un logotipo de una R negra con bordes amarillos en el lado derecho de su pecho, unos vaqueros negros, sus zapatillas probablemente muy costosas y unos lentes de sol negros.

Mientras tanto en la mesa opuesta

-habían dicho que una banda vendría a tocar- dice Cameron mirando el escenario vacío

-seguro se retrasaron o algo por el estilo-dice Artemisa mirando el menú, el teléfono de Cameron comienza a sonar cuando el mira el identificador de llamadas

-vuelvo en un momento- dice Cameron, y Artemisa asiente y sale del karaoke

-queremos ori a los Rock Stars para eso vine- dice un chico mientras se para de su mesa

-queremos escuchar a la banda-gritaban y abucheaban los jóvenes en el Karaoke, desesperados por ver a la banda, cuando Wally y Rick, vieron esto se pararon y fueron a la oficia del dueño

-TR, que pasa- dice Rick, mientras miraba a "TR" mirando su teléfono

-los clientes están haciendo un alboroto por escuchar a la banda-dice Wally

-ustedes son mis salvadores chicos- dice TR y Wally y Rick lo miran con confusión, entonces en su mente hacen clip

-no, o, no, eso ni pensarlo-dice Wally al entre lo que dijo TR

-por primera vez concuerdo con Wally no hay una banda solo un bajo y una guitara- dice Rick

-yo conozco a dos personas que saben tocar la batería y el piano-dice una voz femenina, cuando los tres voltean a ver la voz miran a Megan

-Wally, Rick, ustedes también están aquí-dice Megan

-Me Megan, ¿Qué, que haces aquí?- dice Wally un poco nervioso, mientras pensaba en su reputación

-vine a la reinauguración, y ustedes que hacen aquí, por cierto te vez bien Wally- dice Megan con una sonrisa

-así que las personas de las que me hablaste ¿están aquí?- dice TR

-si ahora mismo los traigo- dice Megan y se va de la oficina unos 2 minutos después aparece con Conner y Kaldur

-hummm..Meg porque nos trajiste…. ¿Wally, Rick?- pregunto Conner mirando a los dos chicos

-te lo dije solo un idiota no te reconocería- dijo Rick con una sonrisa

-ahora chicos, por favor pueden tocar, por favor-dijo TR

-¿tocar?-pregunto Kaldur

-si, al parecer la banda que iba a tocar no puede venir y pensé que podían tocar en su lugar-dice Megan con una sonrisa de culpable

-sí, ¿lo harán?-pregunto TR, mirando a los dos chicos

-hummm...Claro-dijo Kaldur y Conner asintió

-muy bien ahorra solo falta un cantante para que puedan salir-dijo TR

-lamento desinflar tu burbuja pero yo no dije que lo haría- dijo Wally

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Megan

-de seguro no sabe tocar- dijo una nueva voz, todos dan vuelta y ven a Artemisa

-por favor para tu información, he gano varios concursos- dijo Wally y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca con ambas manos

-enserio eso es increíble- dice Megan

-entonces por qué no tocas- dice Artemisa de manera desafiante-acaso tienes miedo- dijo

-solo no quiero que mi reputación se arruine, sabes que dirían en la escuela, no quiero ni pensarlo-dijo Wally pensando en lo que pasaría

_-si el problema es que alguien los vea podríamos usar disfraces, nosotras aremos que nadie los reconozca-dice otra voz, eran Raquel y Zatanna_

_-queremos ayudar, además han visto como está allí afuera la mayoría de las personar están haciendo un gran disturbio y se están yendo- dice Raquel_

_-muy bien, hay ropa y maquillaje en el segundo piso usen lo que necesiten-dice TR, miran al grupo de chicos con esperanza_

_-¿maquillaje?- pregunto Artemisa con una sonrisa burlona_

_-lo harás Wally-pregunto Megan, el miro a todos y dio un suspiro_

_-está bien lo hare- dijo Wally con una media sonrisa_

_-muy bien ahorra a disfrazarse- dice Zatanna, y todos excepto Artemisa caminan hacia la otra puerta que había en la oficina guiados por TR_

_-¿A dónde vas Artemisa?- pregunta Megan viendo a la chica llegando a la puerta de la salida de la oficina, Artemisa se voltea para ver a Megan_

_-yo solo vine a ver por qué no llegaba la banda, no tengo la más mínima intensión de toca o siquiera cantar-dice ella _

_-de seguro cantas horrible- dice Wally con una sonrisa de superioridad_

_-eso piensas, pues ya veremos- dice Artemisa siguiendo a TR hacia el segundo piso_

* * *

**PUERTO FLEIZ**

**Karaoke Rojo**

**1 de Septiembre del 2013, 8:50 p.m.**

-y ya están, listos- dice Raquel, ella llevaba

-en realidad esto o hace mucha diferencia con lo que llevaba puesto antes-dice Wally mirándose lo único diferente que tenía en su apariencia era un sobrero rojo con una cinta roja y un poco de maquillaje que cubría su mejilla para ocultar sus pecas

-eso es mejor de como estabas antes- dice Rick, el llevaba el mismo polo solo que con un chaleco con la misma insignia bordad, la cual había hecho Megan, sus mismos lentes de sol y su cabello estaba despeinado pero de una buena manera la cual se veía mejor que antes, por parte de Raquel

-aunque pienso que es ridículo entiendo por qué tú quieres ocultar tu identidad pero ¿porque yo también tengo que disfrazarme?-dice Conner mirándose al espejo, llevaba una camisa blanca con cuello abierto, unos vaqueros negros y unos lentes sin medida y su cabello estaba peinado de una forma extraña para el

-pero te ves bien Conner- dice Megan un poco sonrojada

-más te vale no tocarte ni un solo pelo-advirtió Raquel, ella llevaba puesto una blusa blanca con rayas negras finas que daban una figura geométrica, con una casaca jean manga ¾ y sus vaqueros color azul verdoso

_-yo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué tengo que vestirme así?- dijo Megan, ella llevaba un polo blanco cuello v, una blusa a cuadros negro y rojo desabotonado y encima una casaca de cuero hasta la mitad de la cintura, unos botas negras y un short celestes_

-nadie pensaría que eres Megan Mores, por la forma que estas vestida- dice Zatanna, ella llevaba un polo blanco con rayas negras de cuello ovalado encima una casaca de vestir rojo remangado hasta los codos un collar de color oro con incrustaciones de diamantes negro de imitación, una falda negra hasta la mitad de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón elegantes

-además te ves woau- dice Wally

-muy bien estamos disfrazados pero ¿qué tocaremos?- pregunta kaldur llevaba una camisa a cuadros blanco celeste y azul remangada hasta los codos desabotonada y adentro un polo blanco, con unos vaqueros de color crema, un sombrero con una cinta azul y unas zapatillas elegantes

-improvisar- dice Artemisa llevaba un polo blanco con figuritas pequeñas de color crema encima una casa tipo exploración de moda con botón a presión y cierre remangado hasta antes del codo con unos vaqueros celestes y sus botas negras, algo que impactaba mas era su cabello rubio largo y suelto

-algo con ritmo y movido-dice Rick

-y la letra- dijo Conner

-lo primero que se nos venga a la mente, algo con sentimiento- dijo Raquel

-chicos, ya es hora- dice TR y todos se miran entre ellos

-esto será muy emocionante- dice Megan todos comienzan a salir excepto Wally y Artemisa se percata de esto

-esperen tomen pónganse esto para que nadie las reconozca- dice Raquel dándole antifaces de acuerdo al estilo de cada una de ellas, todas se lo ponen y comienzan a caminar hacia la salida excepto Wally y Artemisa se percata de ello

-que pasa, el Wall-man tiene miedo- dice Artemisa

-no he tocada la guitarra en años y si lo hago mal- dice Wally un tanto nervioso

-_no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dice Artemisa y Wally se sorprende al oír esto_-a decir verdad yo también estoy un poco nerviosa, pero solo déjate llevar esta bien- dice

-que le hiciste a Artemisa- dice Wally aunque solo le había hablado hoy día podría decir que ella no era el tipo de persona que decía esas cosas

-no te acostumbre, esta será la primer y la última vez que te diere algo parecido- dice Artemisa y se va, cuando cierra la puerta Wally da un suspiro y cierra los ojos entonces un flash aparece en su mente y las palabras "_no te preocupes todo saldrá bien_" son dichas por una voz aguda femenina que resuenan en su mente

-si todo saldrá bien- dice Wally para sí mismo y baja al primer piso.

Cuando todo el grupo sube al escenario, el público se queda en silencio, el grupo se mira nervioso y ansioso a la vez, cada uno se pone en su posición y se quedan quietos como si esperaran que algo pasara, todos sin poder hablar, hasta que Rick rompe el silencio

-_¡es tan listos!-dice Rick por el micrófono, y mira a Conner y a Kaldur y asiente con la cabeza, entonces la batería y el piano comienzan a sonar, seguido de la guitara y el bajo, cuando la música comienza a sonar, las chicas se miran entre si y Artemisa es la primera en cantar _

_Won't permit you to get me down  
Because i'm on my stride  
And i'll keep my pride  
No time for you to analyze  
Don't try to read my mind  
You'll never get it right_

Cameron entra al karaoke después de una larga charla con su abuela, cuando mira a al escenario logra distinguir a la chica cantando era Artemisa al verla da una media sonrisa y se va a sentar a la mesa donde antes estaba, cuando comienza a cantar Raquel

_Prejudice makes us less and i  
I will not be defined  
I will not justify  
Feelin' blessed and serene you see  
Cuz i believe in me  
Just wait and see_

Todos en el grupo disfrutaba esto, TR miraba como todos los chicos del karaoke aplaudían y se movían con el ritmo de la música "Kent tenía razón estos niños juntos son asombrosos" piensa, cuando Megan comienza a cantar una nueva estrofa, Wally y Rick la acompañaban en las partes que se identificaban

_It's showtime  
Turn it on gonna see me shine  
I won't stop  
I'm the one starring in my life  
It's go time  
Starting right now  
Watch me take a bow_

Zatanna comenzó a cantar esta nueva estrofa, mientras todas ellas se movían al ritmo de la música, esa sensación que sentía era asombrosa algo que no había sentido hace muchos años atrás

_It's so hot  
Livin' large standing in the light  
I won't drop  
Gonna get to the finish line  
It's showtime  
Starting right now  
Watch me take a bow_

Todos cantaban con una frase que los identificaba y para ellos se sentía como estar en el cielo, miraban al público que disfrutaba de su música

_People freak when they think you're weak  
Because you change your mind  
Just take another try  
My decisions are mine all mine  
Since when is that a crime?  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Win or lose it's for me to choose  
I feel like breakin' rules  
I won't be no one's fool  
Right or wrong, bring it on  
Cuz i  
I've only got one life  
Just one life_

Megan comenzó a cantar acompañada de Conner y Wally

_It's showtime  
Turn it on gonna see me shine  
I won't stop  
I'm the one starring in my life  
It's go time  
Starting right now  
Watch me take a bow_

_It's so hot  
Livin' large standing in the light  
I won't drop  
Gonna get to the finish line  
It's showtime  
Starting right now  
Watch me take a bow_

_Can you listen to this  
Without your prejudice  
Gotta follow your heart  
Or you'll keep us apart  
Won't you open your mind_

_It's showtime  
Turn it on gonna see me shine  
I won't stop  
I'm the one starring in my life  
It's go time  
Starting right now  
Watch me take a bow_

Todos cantaban esta última estrofa con una emoción indescriptible

_It's so hot  
Livin' large standing in the light  
I won't drop  
Gonna get to the finish line  
It's showtime  
Starting right now  
Watch me take a bow_

Cuando el último acorde sonó y el silencio reino, comenzaron los aplausos los silbidos y los gritos de felicitaciones, todo el grupo se sentían extasiado y felices por tan magnifica noche cuando salieron del escenario y fueron al segundo piso

-eso fue increíble- dice Zatanna

-¿enserio lo hicimos?- pregunto Rick sin poder crees que él había tocado frente al público del karaoke

-no lo haces tan mal Wall-man- dice Artemisa mirando a Wally

-tu tampoco lo haces tan mal Arty- dice Wally

-nos veíamos geniales- dice Raquel

-eso crees- pregunta Kaldur y ella asiente

-estuvieron increíbles chicos- dice TR entrando a la sala donde estaban los chicos

-gracias, hummm… tengo una pregunta donde conseguiste toda esta ropa y maquillaje- dice Zatanna

-ha, eso estaba en el desván, al parecer esto era una tienda de moda o algo parecido y bueno eso ya estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara estaba pensando en botarlas pero a ustedes les queda muy bien- dice TR y Zatanna, Raquel y Megan lo miran horrorizadas

-no las botes- dice Megan

-no se preocupen se las puedo dar como una recompensa por ayudarme en este lio- dice TR-ya los dejo tengo que atender a los clientes- dice y se va del segundo piso, cuando se dividen los chicos y las chicas para cambiarse cuando todos ya se habían vestido con sus ropas anteriores y guardado las nuevas prendas que les había sido regalada

-deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- dice Megan mirando a todos con esperanza a que aceptaran su idea

-por mí no hay problema- dice Rick mirando a los demás

-a mí también me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo- dice Raquel imaginándose a si misma cantando de nuevo en un escenario

-yo también- dice Zatanna

-me gusto tocar la batería de nuevo- dice Conner

-yo también,….creo que podríamos hacerlo más seguido, ya que después de todo estamos en el club de música- dice Kaldur, entonces todos dirigen su atención a Wally y Artemisa

-¿ustedes también quieren hacerlo de nuevo?- dice Megan muy entusiasmada

-yo solo lo hice hoy para demostrarle a chico bocón que si puedo cantar, pero por ahora yo no quiero formar una banda- dice Artemisa pero cuando ve a Megan a punto de replicar – simple déjalo, no quiero forma una banda ni nada parecido asique adiós, me tengo que ir- dice Artemisa saliendo de la sala antes de que Megan la tratara de convencer de nuevo

-tu Wally si tocaras con nosotros- dice Megan

-lo siento hermosa, pero no, no me gusta tocar- se excusa patéticamente Wally

-pero haya afuera eras imparable Wally- dice Rick tratando de convencer a su amigo

-solo lo hice para ayudar a TR, nada más, ahora si me disculpan tengo una fiesta a la cual ir- dice Wally y sale de la sala y Rick lo sigue para poder convencerlo

-hay no mi papá me va a matar- dice Zatanna, mirando la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared de la sala-lo siento lo hablamos mañana ya me tengo que ir adiós- dice Zatanna saliendo apurada de la sala

-yo también tengo que irme-dice Raquel

-te acompaño, ayer note que vivías a una cuadra después de mi casa- dice Kaldur como un caballero

-de acuerdo- dice Raquel

-adiós- dicen los dos y de van dejando solo a Megan y a Conner ellos se miraron y luego dejaron la sala bacía.

Artemisa miraba la mesa donde había estado sentada hace media hora con su amigo Cameron

-de seguro ya se fue, no lo culpo- murmura Artemisa para sí misma, cuando sale del Karaoke y comienza a caminar, voltea y mira la entrada al Karaoke y ve salir a Wally seguido por Rick cuando sigue caminando una cuadra después miran un auto muy familiar para ella cuando se hacer ve a una persona apoyada en la parte trasera del auto una figura que reconoció cuando comenzó a acercarse

-felicidades- dice Cameron con una rosa en la mano-toma, por tu gran actuación-dice entregándole la rosa

-te distes cuenta- dice Artemisa

-te conozco desde los 3 meses de edad como no podría reconocerte- dice Cameron con una media sonrisa-vamos- dice señalando a su auto

-si- responde Artemisa y los dos se suben y el auto comienza a arrancar y comienza a dirigirse hacia la casa de Artemisa.

* * *

**PUERTO FLEIZ**

**2 de Septiembre del 2013, 03:20 a.m.**

Wally West no podía dormir por qué, millones de ideas que venían a su mente, todas sobre el concierto de hoy. ….No había sido ayer, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante de mundo comenzó a rodar por su cama tratando de quitarse esas ideas

-claro que no voy a volver a tocar- se dice a sí mismo, pero en su interior su subconsciente le decía que no, que era lo que le gustaba hacer y que lo debía hacer, pero otra parte de él decía que no que era mala idea_" no te preocupes todo saldrá bien"_ esas palabra nuevamente comenzaron a resonar por su mente esas palabras por algún motivo le daban fuerza y seguridad, pero algo lo intrigaba era la voz la cual le decía eso, le era tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo tan desconocida, pero algo estaba seguro aquella persona que le había dicho eso tiempo atrás, le inspiraba seguridad

-¿quién habrá sido esa persona?- dice Wally para sí mismo, cuando ya no pudo más, se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación lo mas despacio y silencioso que pudo para no despertar a sus padres, bajo las escaleras y bajo al sótano, cuando vio múltiples cosas busco una caja cuando encontró una caja la abrió y vio allí guardada su viejo estuche de guitarra cuando la abrió vio su guitarra roja cuando la saca lo más despacio que pudo comenzó a admirar su vieja guitarra cuando volvió a ver el estuche allí doblada una foto cuando Wally la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió se vio al mismo y una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones, los dos sonreían ampliamente el miro la foto con amargura la volvió a doblar y ponerla en el estuche coloco su guitarra de nuevo a su lugar y la dejo en la caja subió de nuevo a su habitación y trato de dormir.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

-bienvenidos al club de música- dice el señor Nelson abriendo la sala de música la cual parecía más un desván que otra cosa

"¿Por qué no quieres tocar de nuevo?"

Wally miraba los instrumentos y rosaba sus dedos por la guitarra acústica

-escucharon a la banda que apareció en el karaoke rojo- dice Matt –se creen la gran cosa pero solo son unos niños jugando a los músicos-

"si no son la gran cosa"

-enserio piensas eso de nosotros- dice Megan

"tenemos los mismos pasatiempos"

**El próximo capítulo se titula:**

**Music Club**

* * *

**Feliz navidad a todos mis queridos lectores**


End file.
